CHOCOLATE
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Kenapa Rukia semakin kepikiran tentang Valentine, coklat, dan Ichigo?  RnR, minna-san?


**CHOCOLATE**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read**

AN : Hola minna-san! Saya buat fic ini karena terinspirasi dari manga **The Ekstra Kobayashi Vol 9**, buatan **Masami Morio**. Dan maafkan segala kegajean yang terdapat di fic ini, minna-san *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**ZHZHZHZHZHZHZHZHZHZ**

**7 February**

Rukia memandang ke sekelilingnya dengan bosan. Di mana-mana yang terasa adalah nuansa 'merah muda' yang menambah keingingannya untuk keluar dari kelas ini secepatnya.

'_Valentine, ya_.' Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan hari kasih sayang itu, Cuma masalahnya…

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Hai, Inoue." Sapa Rukia ketika Inoue ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kuchiki-san kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Inoue penuh perhatian.

Rukia hanya mengeleng.

"O ya, apa kau sudah memikirkan hadiah untuk Kurosaki-kun?"

Nah, ini dia masalahnya! Hadiah.

Rukia menghela napas berat, "Belum. Kau?"

'Kalau aku mau memberi Uryuu-kun coklat special buatanku." Kata Inoue antusias.

"Baguslah."balas Rukia singkat.

Diam-diam Rukia kasihan akan nasib Ishida setelah memakan coklat 'special' buatan Inoue.

**.**

**.**

**9 February**

"Selamat pagi!"

Rukia menyapa teman-temannya ketika ia sampai di kelasnya pagi itu. Dan kesimpulan yang dapat Rukia ambil adalah : nuansa 'merah muda' di kelasnya bertambah kuat. Lihat saja Inoue yang sibuk membolak-balik majalah yang berisi resep masakan atau Hinamori yang dengan telatennya merajut sebuah syal yang sedikit lagi selesai. Dan Rukia tidak perlu bertanya untuk siapa. Seluruh sekolah juga tahu kalau gadis bercepol itu ada hati dengan guru kesenian mereka, Aizen-sensei.

Lagi-lagi Rukia menghela napas kemudian duduk di bangkunya dengan gerakan malas. Kenapa dia repot-repot memikirkan hadiah untuk si jeruk itu, sih? Tinggal berikan saja Ichigo coklat yang murah atau hadiah lainnya. Habis perkara! Toh selama ini Ichigo tidak pernah protes macam-macam. Dia pun begitu. Cuma, kali ini jauh di dalam hatinya, Rukia ingin valentine ini berkesan. Dia juga mau memberikan coklat buatan tangannya atau syal yang ia rajut dengan susah payah, bukan hasil toko seperti tahun kemarin.

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun, Rukia dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara plus senyuman lebar milik Gin, "Rukia-chan!"

"Mau apa, hah?" jawab Rukia ketus.

Gin pura-pura merengut, "wah… kau judes sekali, sih? Aku heran, kenapa Ichigo mau denganmu, ya?"

Menjengkelkan.

Rukia berusaha memberikan senyumannya yang paling manis, "aku rasa itu bukan urusan, Gin-kun 'kan?"

Gin masih mempertahankan senyum rubahnya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Rukia-chan, aku mau yang ada _almond_-nya."

"Hah? _Almond_?" Rukia bertanya heran. Apa maunya si muka rubah ini, sih?

"Aku mau coklat yang ada _almond-_nya." Ulang Gin.

Rukia mati-matian berusaha agar tidak memukul kepala Gin dengan kamus bahasa Inggrisnya. "memangnya siapa yang mau memberimu coklat?"

Gin terkekeh pelan, "tentu saja kau. Rukia-chan pasti memberikan Ichigo coklat 'kan? Aku juga sekalian minta."

Percaya diri sekali orang ini!

"Dengar ya, Gin-kun, Ichigo saja belum tentu dapat coklat dariku tahun ini. apalagi kau!" Rukia berkata tegas seraya keluar dari kelas._ Mood_-nya rusak seketika akibat ulah si muka rubah itu. Heran, hobi sekali dia mengusili orang. Terutama dirinya.

Sementara itu, Gin malah berteriak, "Ingat ya , Rukia-chan! Aku mau yang ada _almond_-nya!"

**.**

**.**

"Kuchiki!"

Nanao-sensei memanggil Rukia yang bersiap untuk keluar dari kelas. Sekilas Rukia menoleh kemudian menghapiri sensei-nya itu, "ya, sensei?"

"Bisa aku minta tolong bawakan kertas-kertas ujian ini ke ruang guru?"

Rukia mengangguk dan segera mengambil tumpukan kertas ujian kelas mereka dari meja, "tentu saja, sensei."

"Arigatou."

Setelah meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di ruang guru, Rukia berjalan kembali menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya yang masih tertinggal di sana. Namun, langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika mendengar suara-suara di dekat tangga.

"AH! Menyebalkan! Tahun ini aku mau dapat coklat yang banyak!"

Sedikit berjengit karena mendengar suara melengking itu, Rukia membatin kesal_, "itu pasti Keigo. Dasar anak itu!"_

"Ck! Keigo! Bisa tidak kau pelankan suaramu, hah! Aku bisa tuli mendadak!"

Kali ini sebuah suara berat terdengar membentak Keigo dan Rukia bisa menebak bahwa suara itu adalah milik Abarai Renji, ketua kelas mereka.

Keigo mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sebal akan bentakan Renji, "kau tidak mengerti rasanya kesepian di hari valentine! Satu-satunya orang yang memberiku coklat cuma Mizuiro! Aku juga mau seperti kalian, yang dapat coklat dari anak perempuan!"

Kali ini Ichigo bersuara sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "jangan banyak mengeluh, yang penting kau sudah dapat kan? Banyak yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apa-apa di hari valentine."

"Kau mana tahu perasaannku!" sembur Keigo sewot. "ah, sudahlah… ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Nell, Ichigo?" seringai jahil berkembang di wajah Keigo.

"Apa maksudmu, sih?" jawab Ichigo sedikit ketus.

Seringaian Keigo bertambah lebar sekarang.

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu begitu, Ichigo! Nell itu kan sudah lama suka padamu! Kalau diliat-liat, dia tidak kalah manis dengan Rukia-chan."

"Jangan cekoki Ichigo dengan pikiran-pikiran anehmu, Keigo!" bentak Renji.

Keigo merengut kesal, "pikiran aneh bagaimana? Aku hanya bilang kalau Nell tidak kalah manis dengan Rukia-chan! Lagipula kau pasti dapat hadiah darinya kan? Yah… kalau kau tidak mau hadiah dari Nell, berikan saja padaku."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ujar Ichigo sambil beranjak meninggalkan Keigo dan Renji.

"Hey! Mau ke mana kau Ichigo! Kita belum selesai bicara!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Keigo sgera menyusul Ichigo yang semakin menjauh.

"Ck! Merepotkan!" Renji hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan teman-temannya

Dan entah kenapa setelah mendengar pembicaraan itu, apalagi setelah Rukia tahu kalau Nell yang notabene adalah adik kelas mereka di _Karakura High_ ini mengincar Ichigo, dada Rukia terasa begitu sesak. Juga ada perasaan ingin menyeret Ichigo jauh-jauh agar tidak bisa berdekatan dengan adik kelas mereka yang manis itu (sungguh, Rukia benci mengakui kalau Nell sangat manis)

Dengan langkah gontai, Rukia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas, setelah ini mungkin yang ia butuhkan Cuma satu, tidur yang nyenyak!

**ZHZHZHZHZHZHZHZHZHZ**

Rukia berjalan tergesa menuju minimarket di dekat rumahnya, bibirnya tidak henti menggumamkan kata-kata seperti, 'semoga saja belum tutup'. Tidak tahu kenapa tadi ketika sedang berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya di kamar, Rukia tiba-tiba saja semakin kepikiran tentang _valentine_, coklat, dan Ichigo. Kenapa juga keinginannya untuk memberikan coklat pada orang itu semakin kuat? Mungkin ini pengaruh dari kegiatan 'mengupingnya' tadi siang. Entahlah, Rukia malas memikirkan itu lebih jauh, yang penting sekarang ia bisa sampai di minimarket dengan selamat dan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat. Ya, tahun ini ia bertekad untuk memberikan Ichigo coklat buatannya.

**.**

**.**

**14 February**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh hampir semua anak Karakura High. Velentine.

Bisa dilihat dari wajah sumringah para siswa, mereka seakan tidak sabar untuk memberikan coklat pada teman sekelas, sahabat, guru, ataupun orang yang menempati posisi spesial di hati.

Termasuk Rukia.

Pagi-pagi gadis itu sudah bangun dan menyibukkan diri di dapur untuk menyiapkan coklat yang (akhirnya) berhasil ia buat. Coklat itu ia bungkus dengan kotak kecil berwarna _orange_ lengkap dengan pita _violet_. Jika ditanya, kenapa ia memilih dua warna itu, alasannya adalah: _orange_ itu warna rambut Ichigo sedangkan _violet_… warna matanya. Alasan yang _fantastis_ 'kan?

Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke _Karakura High_.

"Kuchiki-san selamat _valentine_!" teriak Inoue sambil menyerahkan sekotak coklat pada Rukia ketika gadis itu baru saja sampai di kelas.

Rukia tersenyum gugup dan menerima coklat itu dengan ragu-ragu. Bukannya bagaimana, Rukia hanya tidak mau berakhir di Rumah Sakit karena nekat memakan coklat '_special_ _made in_ Inoue' , "_arigatou_."

Inoue mengangguk senang kemudian meninggalkan Rukia yang menatap sekotak coklat di tangannya dengan pandangan _horror._

Setelah meletakkan tasnya, mata violet Rukia segera mencari keberadaan sosok berambut orange yang biasanya berkumpul dengan Keigo dan Renji. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada? Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk mencari Ichigo di sekitar sekolah, karena ia tahu kalau Ichigo sudah datang, dilihat dari tas pemuda itu yang sudah tergeletak di atas mejanya.

"Rukia-chan!"

Rukia menghela napas kesal. Pasti si muka rubah itu lagi!

"Apa!" Rukia membentak Gin yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

'Coklatku mana?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar yang terus terkembang. Kadang Rukia khawatir kalau rahang Gin akan mengalamai kerusakan permanen gara-gara terus tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi Rukia menghela napas kemudian dikeluarkannya sebatang coklat dari dalam tasnya, "Ini!" Rukia menyodorkan coklat itu di hadapan muka Gin. "coklat dengan almond!"

Gin terdiam sesaat, lalu diambilnya coklat itu dari Rukia, "hm… padahal aku maunya coklat buatan Rukia-chan."

"Ah cerewet! Cepat habiskan! Semoga saja setelah makan coklat itu gigimu bolong semua!" omel Rukia sambil berjalan keluar.

"Rukia-chan, kalau kau mencari Ichigo, tadi aku melihatnya di koridor dekat ruang guru," Kata Gin dengan nada yang entah kenapa ditelinga Rukia terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Rukia sudah berniat untuk tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Gin itu, namun, lanjutan dari kalimat Gin, membuatnya terdiam. "dia bersama Nell."

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih _senpai _sudah mau menerimanya."

"hn."

"Senpai…" Nell sepertinya ragu untuk melanjutkan. "boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Asal jangan yang susah-susah, ya." Jawab Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak susah."

CUP

Tiba-tiba bibir Nell berhasil mencuri satu ciuman dari pipi Ichigo. Gadis itu kemudian berlari setelah membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?" Ichigo masih terlihat _shock_. Begitu juga dengan sepasang mata violet yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu.

Dengan napas memburu karena menahan amarah, Rukia menghampiri Ichigo. Coklat di tangannya sudah tak berbentuk karena ia remas tanpa sadar. Rasa kesal yang semakin memuncak membuatnya bertindak di luar nalar.

"ICHIGO!"

Pemuda orange itu tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Rukia.

"Bagaimana rasanya dicium adik kelas yang luar biasa cantik itu, hm?" Rukia bertanya dengan sinis sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedangkan Ichigo tidak berani memandang wajah Rukia yang memerah karena marah.

"Kenapa diam? Masih terpesona?"

Ichigo menelan ludah paksa. Susah memang kalau harus menghadapi pacar yang sedang murka.

"Itu tadi… Nell hanya menyerahkan hadiah valentine untukku, kok." Jawab Ichigo gugup sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak yang isinya entah apa. Rukia tidak mau tahu.

"Menyerahkan hadiah plus satu ciuman di pipi. Wah, kau benar-benar beruntung, Kurosaki."

Ichigo semakin serba salah mendengar kata-kata sinis Rukia itu, "ayolah Rukia… kau jangan marah-marah begitu. Yang penting aku tidak punya perasaan padanya. Apa itu belum cukup?"

Rukia terdiam. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Ichigo. Yang penting Ichigo tidak memiliki persaan terhadap Nell. Tapi, siapa yang rela jika melihat pacarnya dicium oleh orang lain?

"Terserah! Aku Cuma mau menyerahkan ini!" Rukia menyodorkan kotak yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya pada Ichigo. "kalau kau mau memakannya, silahkan saja."

Kali ini Rukia sedikit menunduk. Agak malu juga melihat kotak coklatnya berbentuk tidak karuan seperti itu. Tapi, siapa yang perduli! Yang penting si kepala _orange_ itu menerimanya.

Ichigo tersenyum simpul menerima kotak dari Rukia, meski sedikit meringis melihat bentuknya.

"Apa ini?"

"Coklat. Itu buatanku sendiri, maaf kalau tidak enak." Suara Rukia semakin terdengar lirih.

Perlahan Ichigo mulai membuka kotak itu dan mendapati beberapa potong coklat dengan bentuk yang berantakan.

"Ini enak, kok."

"Eh?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang sedang menguyah potongan coklatnya. Ada perasaan senang ketika Ichigo mengatakan 'enak' dan tanpa sadar Rukia tersenyum, "_arigatou_, Ichi."

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau sudah repot-repot membuat coklat ini untukku. Semoga saja nanti aku tidak keracunan." balas Ichigo.

Rukia hanya bisa merengut mendengar kalimat meremehkan Ichigo, "aku jamin kau tidak akan keracunan!"

Ichigo tertawa melihat wajah kesal Rukia, "aku kan hanya bercanda. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Rukia."

Sekali lagi Rukia tersenyum, "kalau begitu, habiskan coklatnya."

"Tenang saja!" kata Ichigo mantap. Sementara Rukia berbalik ke kelas dengan langkah ringan. Lagipula bel masuk juga sudah berbunyi dari tadi.

Dan sekarang, Rukia sudah memantapkan hatinya kalau setiap tahun ia akan memberikan si kepala _orange_ itu coklat buatannya.

Dan ia akan memastikan si Nell tidak akan bisa dekat-dekat Ichigo, Rukia tidak akan membiarkan insiden ciuman itu berlangsung dua kali.

Hah! Sepertinya valentine tahun ini adalah valentine paling kacau bagi Rukia… sekaligus paling menyenangkan.

**OWARI**


End file.
